


secret

by altissimozucca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 4+1, M/M, they thought they were slick, they weren't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissimozucca/pseuds/altissimozucca
Summary: Four times George and Alex thought they were good at keeping their relationship a secret, and the one time they find out that they really, really weren't.





	secret

**1**

George had been wandering through the paddock, hands stuffed in the pockets of Alex’s jacket that he took by accident few weeks back. He tried to return it, of course, but Alex let him keep it because – according to Alex – it fit George better.

The Brit was looking for the rightful owner of the jacket, somehow managing to miss one of the tallest heads in the paddock. He didn’t want to steer too close to the Red Bull motorhome in fear of raising suspicion, so he decided to simply text Alex that he was nearby.

He leant against the nearest wall, pocketing his phone and staring at the passers-by, some recognizing and greeting him; George still wasn’t used to all the attention, making him smile awkwardly and greet them back with his voice full of hesitation.

Just as he was about to take his phone out to text Alex again, he was pulled deeper into the shadows of the building he was leaning against. A pair of long arms snaked their way around his waist, and he felt the familiar scent of Alex fill up his nostrils as the Thai driver nuzzled his head in the crook of George’s neck.

“Hey,” Alex greeted him with a smile, not moving from his position. George greeted him back, slowly separating his body from Alex’s hold, making the other driver frown.

“Someone could see,” George reasoned, making Alex nod. The Williams driver felt bad for pushing his boyfriend away, so he held Alex by his forearm, rubbing circles into the sleeve-covered skin. “Let’s get something to eat, yeah?”

He swiftly kissed Alex’s cheek, pulling him into the busy paddock and away from the shadows and – more importantly – the amused Renault driver lurking in them.

**2**

They were staying in the same hotel, coincidentally. Different floors and all, but it didn’t matter as they went from one room to the other during their stay in the city. George found himself wandering to Alex more often, though.

He was standing in front of Alex’s room door, texting the other so that he opened. He didn’t want to knock, in fear of disturbing Max who was in the room next door to Alex. Christian was in the same hallway, too, so George looked around the hallway in fear of getting caught.

The Thai driver opened the door, pulling George into a hug and kissing him; the part of him that wanted to keep their relationship hidden was overpowered by the one wanting to kiss his boyfriend, not caring about the consequences.

They pulled away, rubbing their noses in little eskimo-kisses; Alex captured George’s lips into another, much shorter kiss and pulled him into the room, closing the door.

Little did both of them know that, two rooms away, a baffled Red Bull team boss was groaning because _there is no way I’m keeping my sanity around these boys._

**3**

They were seated next to each other at a press conference. Alex thought that - when their seating arrangement was announced – he saw Christian’s eyes widening, but he must’ve imagined that.

It was a fairly young conference set up, with Carlos, Charles and Daniil joining them. Alex’s old teammate made some small talk with the Thai driver as they sat down, though was focused on the journalists soon after.

Most of the questions were directed at Charles, a lot of them about Ferrari’s tactics and the Monègasque’s future. Alex was getting bored and George noticed, taking the Red Bull driver’s hand and locking their fingers together underneath the table.

Alex put their interlocked hands in his lap, rubbing at George’s absentmindedly with his free hand. They smiled at each other discreetly, listening to others answering various questions and replying when there were some directed at two of them.

They thought they were doing a good job at keeping their relationship secret, but if one of them had looked at the Russian driver sitting next to Alex, they’d notice his eyes wandering from the room in front of them to their interlocked hands with a barely-there smile on his face.

** 4 **

Both of them liked Lando – they really did – but sometimes, they simply wanted to enjoy each other’s company without the youngest Brit tailing along; the poor lad third-wheeled so much without even noticing.

When George asked Alex if he was up for a movie night later that evening, he didn’t realize that Lando was actually talking to Alex and thought the invite extended along to him, too. Not knowing how to deny him without exposing their relationship, George didn’t mention that he only meant Alex, who looked amused by the situation.

That’s how George found himself sandwiched between the other two rookies, leaning into Alex and wondering how his life became that; Alex pressed a discreet kiss to his temple while Lando was too engrossed by the film.

George sighed, moving around so that he could take Alex’s hand in his without Lando noticing; the Thai began rubbing circles into the soft skin, making George smile at him sweetly.

Despite usually being clueless, the youngest of the three noticed what was going on and he struggled to fight his groan as he realized what he had unintentionally done. Lando pretended to look at the time on his phone, faking a yawn.

“Would you look at the time…” he trailed off, catching the attention of the other two. “I better get going. Enjoy your evening, lads,” the McLaren driver spoke with a wink and was gone before his companions could get a word out.

**\+ 1**

It had been raining that day continuously. George and Alex found themselves getting caught by rain as they hid behind the Williams motorhome from the burning gazes of some of their grid-mates, reasoning unknown to the two drivers.

It began pouring, a real shower that made them groan and rush out of the hiding spot and run to the closest cover, which was the Williams motorhome. Alex got weird looks, being a Red Bull driver, but no one said anything when they noticed how drenched they got in the short route they ran.

“Come on, I’ll lend you my jumper,” George said, pulling George towards his driver’s room. He motioned for the Thai to enter, rummaging through his backpack to fish out the unbranded hoodie he put in there in case he got cold or wet during the day.

“What will you wear, then?” Alex asked, looking at the piece of clothing curiously. His boyfriend motioned at the cupboard behind him, a pointed look shot in the Thai’s direction. Alex chuckled, “Yeah, okay.”

He took off his drenched Red Bull shirt, quickly putting the hoodie on and breathing in George’s smell. The Brit noticed that and laughed.

“You’re cute.”

George changed, too, and the two drivers left the room holding hands only to find themselves facing a grinning Claire Williams, an exasperated Christian Horner and a confused Robert Kubica, who just so happened to be walking by at that exact moment.

Christian was the one who spoke, voice exhausted, “Boys, if you’re keeping your relationship a secret, you’re doing a really poor job.”

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](https://bakuturnnine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
